1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of end-to-end aligned and axially spaced and elongated multi-strand tension member sections including adjacent ends anchored to remote sides of a spinner body disposed therebetween and remote ends anchored relative to handle structures. A user may grip the handles in his hands and alternately apply and release forces thereto biasing the handles away from each other in order to cause the spinner body to spin, alternately, in opposite directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of exercise devices and toys including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 70,610, 1,686,890, 2,938,846, 3,069,162, 3,737,162. However, these previously known exercisers and toys do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention which simplifies the construction and manufacture of the exerciser and further simplifies maintenance of the exerciser.